


The Other Exception

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Slightly Altered Robin's Past, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: There was only one other crew besides the Straw Hats that never betrayed Robin.





	

When Robin first said she was joining the Straw Hat Pirates, the captain immediately accepted. The blonde cook with swirly eyebrows also didn’t hesitate to allow her to join, swooned by her body. It took a few playful minutes for the reindeer doctor and long-nosed sniper to accept her. It took only a small pouch of Crocodile’s jewels to convince the navigator. It took a while longer for the green haired swordsman to accept her into the crew.

At dinner, the crew laughed and joked around together. Luffy would snatch food from other people’s plates, Usopp yelling angrily in response. Zoro and Sanji had been too distracted arguing with each other to notice. Nami stabbed Luffy with her fork and scolded him whenever he tried to steal her food. Chopper was quickly eating his food as fast as he could before Luffy would steal his meal. Despite the threats and arguments, there was still a friendly atmosphere.

Dinner with the Straw Hat Pirates reminded Robin of a pirate crew that she had been with in the past.

XXX

Robin had been ten years old at the time. The crew she had been with when she had gotten to that island had decided to turn her into the Marines. Robin knew that she wouldn’t stand a chance and would be outnumbered so she bolted. She ran through town, Marines shouting at soldiers with a lower rank to go after her.

But the Marines eventually had caught up to her in front of a bar. They had surrounded her. If she were to run into the bar, she knew that the patrons and even the bartender would turn on her. She prepared to use her Bloom-Bloom Fruit powers against the Marines. They surely would kill her if she was captured. She’d do whatever it took to escape.

“Oi, oi,” A man in his early twenties exited the bar. “What’s with all the commotion here?” He had spiky orange hair and green eyes. The man wore a white t-shirt, a black leather coat, dark brown pants, black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and had a sword strapped to his back.

“That girl is Demon Child Nico Robin!” The Marines said. “Two years ago she sank six Marine ships and now she’s plotting to destroy the world!”

“What’s her bounty?” The man asked.

“Seventy-nine million!”

The man looked towards Robin. “They really put seventy-nine million on your head?”

Robin stared up at the man, eyes full of fear. But she didn’t answer. Either, she knew that the man would turn her in. 

“Relax kid, I’m not turning ya into the Marines,” He placed a hand gently on Robin’s head.

“Hand her over to us or we’ll have to take her by force,” The Marines ordered.

“Yeah, about that,” The man turned his attention back to the Navy soldiers. “I don’t listen to Marines. After all, what kind of pirate would I be if I did that?”

“Pirate!?” The Marines exclaimed. “There are only two of you! You’re outnumbered!”

The man poked his head back into the bar. “Sky! Fang! Sicarius! Zane! Some Marines are here!”

“What kind of trouble are you stirring up this time?” A pale blue haired woman with gold eyes groaned as she walked over to the man’s side.

“We hardly had any drinks,” A dark purple haired teen whined.

“It’s not like we should be getting drunk, Sicarius-san,” A white haired man pointed out. “And you aren’t supposed to be drinking; you’re still a teen,”

“Who cares!?” A black haired man growled. “I get to beat up these Marines!” His pupils turned red and his teeth sharpened. He charged at the group of Marines, ruthlessly tearing at them with his nails and fangs. He even swallowed some of the flesh he tore off.

“Is it even necessary for us to join the fray?” Sicarius asked. “Fang seems to have taken care of it,”

“Just make sure he doesn’t hurt any civilians,” The woman ordered. “Dante, what did you do to attract the attention of the Marines?”

“They were trying to arrest this girl,” Dante, the orange haired man, motioned to Robin. “You think I’d stand by and let someone do that? She’s just a kid,”

“Hi there,” The woman crouched down so that she was Robin’s eye level. “I’m Sky. What’s your name?”

“Robin,” She answered quietly.

“Would you like to join our crew?” Sky offered.

“Hey! I’m the captain!” Dante protested. “Hey Robin, wanna join the Skull Pirates?”

Knowing that she’d be vulnerable when they left, she agreed.

XXX

“Robin-chwan, are you alright?” Sanji asked, noticing that Robin hadn’t eaten anything. “Is there something wrong with your food? I can cook something else for you if you want,”

“It’s fine,” Robin assured him. “Just lost in thought,”

“What’re you thinking about, Robin?” Luffy asked.

“One of my former crews,” 

“Weren’t they the ones that tried to turn you in!?” Luffy exclaimed. “Tell me who they are! I’ll kick their ass!”

“That crew was the only crew besides yours that truly accepted me as part of the crew,” Robin told him.

“Then why weren’t you with them instead of Crocodile?” Zoro asked.

Robin grew silent, looking down at her hands in her lap.

“Shitty Marimo you idiot!” Sanji scolded, noticing the change in Robin’s mood.

“What did you call me, Ero Cook!?” Zoro growled.

“Robin, what happened to them?” Luffy asked innocently.

“They’re…gone…” Robin’s voice was quieter than usual. “They gave up their lives to let me escape the Marines,”

XXX

“Robin, you have to get out of here!” Dante ordered.

“Huh?” Robin asked. “What’s going on?”

“The Navy is here,” Dante said.

“But you guys can easily take them out,” Robin pointed out.

Dante shook his head and sadly smiled. “Not this time,”

“W-What do you mean?” Robin questioned worriedly.

“Sakazuki, a Marine Vice-Admiral, is on this island,” 

Those words caused memories of the destruction of Ohara to flood back into Robin’s mind. “S-Sakazuki? Are you sure?”

Dante nodded. “We may not be able to stop him, but we can hold him back and buy you enough time to escape,”

Robin furiously shook her head. “I won’t run and let you guys die!”

“Robin!” Dante said, looking straight into her eyes. “Escape this island alive. Continue living. That’s captain’s orders!”

XXX

“It’s alright, Robin,” Nami said. “Although we can’t replace your old crew, we’re now nakama and will do whatever it takes to protect each other,”

“Yeah,” Robin smiled back, a few stray tears escaping. “We’re nakama,”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Robin is kinda OOC. I usually write fanfiction revolving around Law, Corazon, and Doflamingo. I decided to try to write one revolving around Robin and an OC crew.


End file.
